Arnold Shpitz
| image = File:Arnold Shpitz.png | imagewidth = | caption | title = | nickname = | race = | sex = Male | relationships = | affiliation = Infinity Franchise }} Arnold Shpitz is one of the most prominent members of the Infinity Franchise during the events of Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence, being the titular "Mystic of Violence" of the chapter's title. Throughout his life, Arnold was plagued with violent urges that he struggled to keep control of. By joining the Infinity Franchise, he was granted a way to release these urges without any major repercussion. Ironically, in spite of Arnold Shpitz' kill count numbering in the hundreds, he did not enjoy killing, only wanting to vent the pent up sadism that he kept inside himself."...he did not enjoy killing, just wanted to get it all out" - Ed History Little is known of Arnold Shpitz' past. What is known is that he was the proprietor of a chop shop on the outskirts of Downtown Olathe, and that any notable accomplishments were few in number, if there were any at all. Prior to joining the Infinity Franchise, Arnold had no affiliations and did not participate in The Game."[Arnold was an outsider" - frutzl] In-Game Arnold is first encountered in the depths of the ruins of the Downtown Olathe Public School, seen brutalizing a wounded mutant whilst surrounded by corpses. Sometime prior to this, he loots a mysterious pink pill from the suitcase of the body of a man with a yellow tie. Arnold didn't want it for any reason -- just something to toss around."Anyway Arnold has no reason for grabbing the pill, he just kinda, did cause he could" - Louise Arnold is next seen detonating the head of an adoring fan with a single punch, cementing his status as a powerhouse and a threat to the player. The last time Arnold is seen is on the cliffside to the east, where he listlessly tosses the pink pill to himself. He notices Alex and Joel approaching him from the west, and hurls the pill over the cliffside. Arnold politely informs Alex and Joel that the wanton violence of Downtown Olathe was a "corporate decision" of the Infinity Franchise; wising up to the violent behavior of the Jerseyheads, Alex calls Arnold out on the hostility of both himself and of other Jerseyheads. Arnold bluntly states not to blame him, but to blame the Franchise. Battle Template:Arnold Shpitz/Phase 1|1st Phase Template:Arnold Shpitz/Phase 2|2nd Phase Template:Arnold Shpitz/Phase 3|3rd Phase A fight ensues between Alex and Joel, and Arnold Shpitz. Arnold Shpitz is a very powerful foe -- in his prime, he was capable of taking on somebody as strong as Sindy Gallows"[Arnold could take sindy at his best" - Louise], but during the fight with Alex and Joel, he is extremely fatigued. Still, Arnold Shpitz is capable of knocking out Alex or Joel with a few barrages of punches. He opens up by assuming a Boxer's Stance, and will make use of a range of powerful techniques. When his health drops below 40%, he will use the See No Hope skill, removing 20 SP from both Alex and Joel, and applying Infinitized to everyone in battle. The lower his health drops, the more defensive his moves will become. If Alex and Joel somehow manage to survive Arnold's extremely powerful attacks and "kill" Arnold, he adopts the moniker of "nobody in particular" and transforms into an abomination with three torsos sprouting from a wispy, fleshy core in the center of his body where his waist once was. Glowing green, the Core was capable of spraying unknown fluids onto the different parts of Arnold's mutated body causing what is described in-game as an "abominable regeneration". If this fluid comes in contact with Alex or Joel, however, they have a chance to be poisoned. The Core is the mutation's Achilles' heel -- if the player manages to destroy the Core, the other growths go down with it. Of the other growths, one such growth is the dual-headed Polyfold, capable of moving twice per turn. The other is the single-headed Monofold, which can only move once. If one manages to overcome the Manifold, they are treated to Arnold's last phase. Bloodied and slumped to the floor, "Nobody in Particular" starts this phase with Bravery, rendering it wholly impossible to Scare him. This phase is substantially easier, but there is a chance for Arnold to power up for a finishing move in which he denies you your victory. While Arnold's battle is a mandatory encounter, it should be noted that the player does not have to defeat him in order to proceed. If the player escapes the battle or is defeated by Arnold, rather than game over they will instead be allowed to move forwards, receiving EXP depending on how far in the battle they progressed. However, doing this will prevent Alex from receiving the Brass Knuckle and the 500 EXP from Arnold's third phase. Strategy Arnold's multiple stages, having high speed to grant him the first move, great health, and punishing attacks make him one of the more deadly foes in the game. If you don't want to risk your resources, you can flee from the battle with the only consequence being the loss of the EXP and Brass Knuckles rewarded for victory. Any other approach is risky. Arnold always begins the battle with a Boxing Stance (Solid), making him extra resistant to Fallen and Stun. It should also be noted that he can grab Joel while he is using the Taunt/Dodge combo, simultaneously inflicting damage, applying Off-Balance, and removing a sizable amount of SP. Regardless of the approach you take fighting Arnold, enter with as much SP as possible. Open with the Minor Iris to remove the Solid status effect from Arnold and Gun Reveal to afflict him with Nasty (allowing you to make the first move instead). After Solid is removed, use Goat Kick and Steady Aim to hopefully afflict him with Fallen and/or Scared to immobilize him, chances of one of them being applied are decent (At the cost of a Cola, you can improve your chances exponentially with Full Thrust to inflict Off-Balance). Use Twisted Stance and Gun Toss to set up Mind Games. Keep Arnold Scared and Alex Twisted, and use the Minor Iris to deplete his health. In his second stage, Arnold is much less dangerous, however, the Core, Polyfold, and Monofold are immune to Fallen so Goat Kick isn't a viable option. Continue the Twisted/Minor Iris cycle against the Monofold and be mindful of Alex's health loss from the use of Twisted Stance. Once Monofold has fallen, use Steady Aim to scare Polyfold and avoid being poisoned. If you wish to kill Arnold and skip the third stage, use bottle toss and Minor Iris to destroy the core and claim victory early, however, this route may be costly resource-wise. The third stage is the easiest of all. Arnold permanently retains the Brave status effect, granting him immunity to Spooked and Scared, but the only attacks that hurt Alex and Joel are from his Geared Up assault which only targets one party member. Thankfully, unlike his first stage, he cannot grab Joel while he is dodging, making the Taunt/Dodge combo a useful tactic. Use basic attacks, The Minor Iris, and Flying Axe Kicks to finish Arnold off. Trivia * Arnold Shpitz, during his second phase, was originally intended to be depicted as moving extremely fast, "like a futurist painting" This was limited by Ed's then inexperience with spriting."He's supposed to look like a futurist painting" - Ed Gallery ArnoldS.png|Arnold's stat sheet. References }} Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Enemies Category:Infinity Franchise Category:Characters Category:Downtown Olathe Category:Bosses